


Pretty in Pink

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Dates, Castration, Do not mock Lux, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lux - Freeform, Mock, Not, Romance, Tea Parties, do, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lux wants is some peace and quiet to read. But nope, Draven crashes that hope with typical Draaaaaven style. Which leads to a curse, awkward dates, and romance. Seriously man, do not mock Lux!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins with a poor, abused book.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



Since she has a break between matches, Lux is reading a novel in one of several common areas. The Institute of War has plenty of small areas for relaxation between bouts. This one is her favorite. It has a large sky light, allowing for great reading year round. However, it isn’t a private room. Sometimes she gets company, but most people have figured out to leave her alone. Sadly, not everyone knows this.

“Hey babe.” Draven drawls out with a smirk.

Lux ignores the Noxian, blue eyes not leaving the pages of her book. Over the years, she has mastered several techniques to brush off unwanted company. Most people quickly learn to leave her alone. It doesn’t matter that her new annoyance is a Noxian, he’ll learn like the rest to leave her be.

“Don’t be cold like that, Draven will give you some warm loving.” Draven says with a purr.

Before she can reply to this disgusting comment, Draven yanks the book out of her hands. Blue eyes narrow to slits as Lux watches her poor book sail across the room. A small flick of her fingers sends out a magical cushion to protect her book from its crash landing. One tattooed arm slings over her shoulders, pulling her against Draven’s chest. Heat floods across her cheeks, quickly going down her neck. Magic bursts from her hands blasting against the unsuspecting Noxian. A small grunt of effort goes past her lips as she shoves away from the now slightly crispy Draven.

“You disgusting pig! ARGH! No, you’re not even good enough to be called a pig. At least pigs are good for something – bacon. You don’t even have that.” Lux snarls at the now smirking Draven.

“Okay, okay! Why didn’t you tell the Draven you prefer women? Only a lesbian can resist my charms, and only if they’re having an amazing day.” Draven tells her with a large smile.

“Oooo, you arrogant ass! I am not a lesbian. I like men just fine. I just don’t like you.” Lux snarls, vision starting to go red around the edges of her vision.

“If you’re not a lesbian, why don’t you have a man?” Draven replies back with a lazy drawl a smirk growing on his lips.

“Because I haven’t found one yet! I want a man worthy of me. I just haven’t found one yet.” Lux replies back, mentally counting backwards from one hundred.

“Well, you found me.” Draven answers back confused at her rejection.

“No I haven’t. You’re scum Draven. I would rather date anyone else then you! Now fuck off. Go find a whore to fulfill your urges. The only way you could get a woman’s loving attention is if you paid her.” Lux yells, face turning red again.

Curses leave her lips in low tones as Lux marches away from Draven. Without looking back, Lux grabs her book on the way out. Mentally picturing Draven being tortured to death at her hands help her stay reasonably calm. By the end of the day, Lux puts aside the encounter as just another annoyance in the daily life of being female.

Yet, her new found peace was shattered by another Noxian. Waiting for her at the end of her last match is one General Darius. Normally the two of them don’t cross paths. The two of them work in different lanes, only meeting up for team fights. Lux only knows by him reputation. Darius is the ruthless Hand of Noxus, like an evil political twin to her brother Garen. On and off the battlefield, he is to be treated with equal parts respect, caution, and awe.

Darius gives her a smirk as Lux slows down to get around him. His large frame takes up most of the hallway. No need to collect bruises by not giving his massive armor enough room to get around. Instead of letting her pass, he steps in her way. Heart beating faster, Lux looks him in the eyes not backing down. Uncertain what his game is, Lux won’t let him win the intimidation game. Is he upset that she attacked the sad excuse that is his brother?

“I saw your handiwork on Draven. Nice job with the burning. Enough damage done to hurt him, but not enough to violate any laws. Pity really, about those laws being in place.” Darius tells her with a shrug of his shoulders.

Both of her hands grip her weapon tight. Does he want to pick a fight with her? Will he break the laws saying no fighting outside of the Fields of Justice? Without backing down, Lux shifts her weight into a more battle ready position. She’s within melee distance of that mighty axe, and she won’t respawn if she dies in the hallway.

“Relax Demacian! I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to give you a head’s up. You’ve set Draven down a warpath of stupidity. He’s been rounding up male champions to ‘help’ you find out that he is the only man worthy of you.” Darius tells her with another shrug.

“Why are you helping me, Noxian?” Lux demands.

“I’m not helping you. I’m causing trouble for my idiot brother. Draven needs to be shown some humility once in a while. I figured I’d help make things more ‘interesting’ for him. Since you know his plan now, you can act accordingly. Later, Demacian.” Darius explains with an indifferent tone of voice before turning to leave.

“Thanks for nothing, Noxian.” Lux says back with forced politeness.

“Darius. My name is Darius. Not Noxian.” Darius tells her with a grimace. 

“How smart! You know your own name. And my name is Lux. Not Demacian, not Babe, or any other pathetic pet name you men think of. If you want to be called by your name, address me by mine.” Lux retorts back with the classic rude gesture with one of her hands.

“Hah! You’ve got spirit. Good luck with my brother…Lux.” Darius tells her with a smirk, returning her hand gesture with the Noxian version before getting out of her way.

“Tell Draven I hope he looks pretty in pink!” Lux yells at him as she stomps down the now open hallway.

Emotions boil under her skin as she heads home. Once Lux is safe in her room, she makes preparation for the upcoming battle. Oh, she doubts Darius is lying to her. From what she knows of the reputation of both Darius, and Draven, the whole idea seems feasible. As much as she doesn’t want trouble, it has been brought to her by the idiocy that is the male ego. As far as Lux can tell, no one has a bigger ego than Draven. Which means this will be her largest battle yet! Unfortunately for Draven, Lux plays to win. Crushing his masculinity will be fun.

First things first, teach Draven not to fuck with her, in a fashionable means for everyone else to ‘admire’. It takes some time to prepare, and cast, but Lux places a curse on that egotistical, narcissistic, idiot. Until the curse is broken, Draven will be pink. His skin tone will no longer be a light tan, but rose pink instead. All of his hair, head to toe, will be a vivid shade of magenta. He can’t cover up his new found coloring without first breaking the curse. He will show up pink even if tattooed, uses illusion magic, paint, or anything else to look normal. It will take a lot for that Noxian to be taken seriously while that color! Now that the first shots have been fired, it is time for Lux to call in her backup.

If Draven will fight dirty and get help to make her life hell, she’ll return the favor! How many female champions in the League have been harassed by Draven? Hell, how many of them have been given grief for being female and warriors? Mentally reviewing her knowledge of all champions in the League, Lux makes a mental list of potential allies. Once she has a list thought up, she starts to write letters. After several hours, Lux personally sends them off with her magic. Draven, and any help he has gotten, will be in for a rude surprise.

“Bring it.” Lux mutters to herself as she settles in for bed.

Early the next morning Lux awakens ready. Soon the battle will start, and she will be prepared! Thankfully, she has already gotten replies back from several the women she contacted last night. After reviewing all of the responses, Lux smiles. Things are going to get interesting. Quickly she makes out a counter attack to any male who will try to convince her how worthy Draven is. Uncertain who will take up Draven’s call to arms, Lux makes plans for all male champions.

As Lux walks into the Institute of War, bright and early, the place is oddly full. Several champions are loitering around. Blue eyes alert, Lux scans the hallways for signs of people watching her. To her surprise, the first person to approach her is Singed. That is good, the timing for his dating attempt couldn’t be timed better! Lux anticipated that the first male champions to approach would live in, or near, Noxus.

“Hello Luxanna. Would you care to join me for a drink later this afternoon?” Singed asks her with a keen expression.

“Why I would love to! Surely, any friend of Draven’s is always welcome in my company. How about we meet at three o’clock in the western most common room.” Lux replies back voice light and friendly, however, her eyes narrow.

“Excellent.” Singed answers back, sounding relieved to have gotten a date so easily.

Lux gives Singed a small wave before continuing along her way. Of course she won’t meet Singed there! Oh, no, he gets a completely different kind of date. Nidalee and Rengar will be having a romantic get together at that time. Once she is out of sight of Singed, she quickly readies a message to Nidalee about her surprise guest. 

One thing Nidalee complains about her in sex life, is how aggressive and rough the sex gets. It will help her ease out some frustration on a nice tank. A wicked gleam comes to her eyes, as she adds some suggestions to make for a fun ‘threesome’. Proud of her work, she uses some magic to send the note directly to Nidalee. That huntress has Rengar whipped pretty hard, Lux doesn’t see him objecting to the changes in the fun for their afternoon together.

It isn’t until much, much later in the evening that Lux hears about what happened to Singed. Or rather, that he was rushed to a hospital in Noxus for treatment. A pleased grin crosses Lux’s face, as she heads towards her favorite common room for some reading. On her way there she comes across a very happy Nidalee. A quick high five is exchanged.

“Thanks. I owe you. I haven’t had that much fun with Rengar in months!” Nidalee says with a purr, before heading down a different hallway.

Before Lux can get settled in, a familiar form greets her in the entrance. Darius is waiting for her. A very smug look is on his face. One hand grips her light wand tight. It is not likely that Darius will cause her any trouble, but one can never be too careful around such a dangerous man.

“Has anyone ever complimented you on how delightfully ruthless you are? Because you are just wonderfully ruthless.” Darius tells her with a pleasant tone and a lazy smile.

“Darius, that isn’t a compliment to a Demacian.” Lux replies back, voice neutral eyes narrowing at his grin.

“Oh, it isn’t? Mind if I join you? I’m not in on Draven’s dumb game. Nothing he can say will convince me to help! Not after what I saw what your planning did to Singed.” Darius says with a growing smirk, making room for her to pass into the common room without trouble.

“Well, Nidalee did want some help spicing up her love life, so I said I’d send a sex toy her way. Just don’t interrupt me while I’m reading. I don’t like to be bothered while reading.” Lux replies back, uncertain what Darius could be up to.

The two of them sit opposite to each other. With surprising agility, Darius pulls out a book from a hidden pouch while sitting down. Without looking at her, he starts to read. Glad that he is serious about not bothering her, Lux takes out her book. Hextech lamps flicker on. The last lingering rays of sun fade from the windows. It is time to head home! Before Lux can stand up, Darius is in front of her offering a hand. One eyebrow goes up in a surprised arc, but she accepts his help up.

“I love what you did to Draven. Is there a cure for that curse? Draven must have spent a small fortune in ‘cures’ already.” Darius asks her.

“Yeah. There is a cure. I don’t remember exactly what though. Don’t worry, the cure won’t harm your brother any, as far as I can remember.” Lux states back with a faint tone of annoyance.

Is that why Darius is being so nice? So he can get the cure to his brother’s pinkness? A part of her is bitter at this thought. The few hours they spent together in peace and quiet had been nice. Lux wouldn’t mind repeating the experience. Decent company seems rather hard to come by recently.

“Good to know that only my brother’s pride is going to be hurt by this. I will see you around, Lux.” Darius says, giving her a small bow before heading in the opposite direction.

A faint blush crosses her cheeks. For a man with such a notorious reputation, Darius is acting like a gentleman! Who would have thought that the ruthless Hand of Noxus could be such pleasant company? Eh, what did it matter? She’ll probably never interact with him again once this whole ordeal with Draven is wrapped up. A tinge of disappoint spikes in her heart at thought. Mentally shoving that foolish thought out of her brain, Lux heads back to Demacia.

Much, much later in the evening Lux stares up at the ceiling. Images of Darius haunt her dreams. Dark green eyes gaze at her in her slumber. Parts of her ache with a need Lux thought she’d never have problems with. One fist slams against her pillow. Enough is enough! If she can’t get any sleep, she might as well work. Carefully Lux eases out of her bed. All over her desk is an array of letters, each of them from various female champs in the League. All of them have been at the blunt end of Draven’s attention. None of them like harassment.

After drinking her fourth cup of coffee Lux leaves Demacia behind. It doesn’t take long to reach The Institute of War. Again, the place is full of people just loitering. All of the female champions she makes eye contact with give her a friendly nod, or wink of encouragement. However, no one talks to Lux outside of her matches. It isn’t after her midday match that the next fool attempts to date her. 

As Lux leaves the exit platform, Talon is waiting for her. Small beads of sweat are on his forehead. Although he is here for her, he doesn’t look her in the eyes. One of his hands grasps a dagger nervously.

“Hello, Talon.” Lux says with a smile.

“Hey, you busy or anything this evening?” Talon asks in a rush, still unable to look her in the eyes.

“I do have plans, but you’re welcome to join me if you wish.” Lux says with a growing grin.

“You’ll actually be there?” Talon inquires, sounding relieved that she will actually be there, instead of leading him into a trap.

“Of course I will! And so will Annie. We’re having a tea party.” Lux replies back with a nod of her head.

“A tea party with Annie? That doesn’t sound too bad…” Talon answers back, body relaxing with relief.

“Why would a friend of Draven need to worry about a date with me?” Lux states back with a neutral tone eyes glittering like gems.

“I’m not Draven’s friend!” Talon yelps, more beads of sweat forming on his brow.

“Of course, of course. How silly of me to assume such things. Here is the address where Annie and I will be having our tea party. See you there at six o’clock.” Lux says with a renewed grin, handing over a small card to Talon.

“Yeah. See you.” Talon mutters back pocketing the card.

“Later Talon! Don’t be late!” Lux informs him as they part ways.

Silently chuckling to herself, Lux prepares a message for Annie. It takes several notes back and forth between the two of them before she is content with the probable outcomes of tonight’s tea party.


	2. Tea Parties are Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2! Tea is deadly, and blushes are cute on a large men!

Lux arrives exactly five minutes early to the tea party. Annie greets her with a wave and grin. Tibbers is also present, dressed in a neat little tux. Holds out her hand to Annie, a small wrapped chocolate on her palm. This tiny chocolate is the antidote to the tea they’ll be drinking. Oh, it is more or less a harmless liquid they’ll be drinking. If you’re not immune to the effects, then random body parts will transform into animal body parts. Lux already took her antidote. The two of them exchange smiles. Annie’s mother had helped prepare the tea in advance. The list of women Draven’s pissed off is huge. 

In the center of the room is a small table set for a child’s height. Pale blue lace covers the top of the table. Delicate hand painted tea cups rest on matching plates. Tiny sandwiches, completely safe for consumption, rest next to each cup of tea. Also attending the tea party is a variety of stuffed animals. Lux chooses the seat furthest from the exit, Annie chooses to sit on her right side. Talon is exactly on time, dressed in a suit. 

“Hello Talon,” Lux calls out, waving him in.

“Hi Lux. Hi Annie...umm…” Talon stammers as he looks for a place to sit where he will won’t be at an odd angle. 

“You get to sit by Miss Honey Doodle the Brave. She fought with me against some very nasty garden gnomes last summer,” Annie explains, pointing to a doll propped up in a chair. The poor doll is missing most of her hair, and what is left is burnt. One its glass eyes is missing, the other eye badly chipped. Despite these war wounds Miss Honey Doodle the Brave is dressed in a small purple dress, ready for battle again. 

“Ah-ha-ha…” Talon laughs taking a seat. The moment he sits down all the stuffed animals, dolls, and a few wall decorations turn their heads to look at him. To his credit, he doesn’t bolt yet both hands are now armed with blades. 

“Talon, you’ve seen Tibbers! Surely you aren’t surprised that Annie has animated other toys?” Lux admonishes, hiding back her shock as well. She was not expecting this either! 

“....” Talon is silent sweat forming on his head. His eyes flick towards the exit, then back to Lux. 

“Have some tea!” Annie says while pouring all guests at the table a cup of tea. 

Once more all the toys present come alive. They all start to drink the tea in front of them. Despite being made of various materials, the tea disappears like it being consumed by live people. Lux makes note of that; she didn’t know such magic existed on that tiny scale. Still, best to keep up the act! Draven will learn his lesson. With a deep inhale, Lux admires the scent of the tea. It smells sweet and savory. As it slides down her tongue, it leaves behind a pleasant aftertaste. Tiny pricks of magic run down her spine, reminding her that the tea is very much enchanted. 

Talon quickly gulps down all the tea. Annie and Lux just stare at him. He wasn’t supposed to drink it that fast! Tea is meant to be sipped, how will the magic work on him in such a concentrated state?! They soon find out as Talon’s noises starts changing. It grows longer, and longer turning grey and wrinkly. He yelps and jumps to his feet. Then promptly falls over backwards because his legs are transforming into the legs similar on a stork. Somehow he recovers enough balance to run out the door screaming. If either of them could understand mouse, they would blush from the words he was yelling at them. 

“That was interesting,” Lux remarks as she ponders just what Annie’s mother used in the tea she’s drinking.

“Sandwich?” Annie asks a devilish grin on her face.

“Of course! The tea is divine, please give your mother my compliments. And perhaps I could have the recipe?” Lux inquires with a polite smile.

“Okay.” Annie replies handing Lux a sandwich. 

The remainder of the tea party is uneventful. Lux returns to the Institute of War. There are some books she needs to pick up before returning home. To her dismay, Darius is behind her and her belongings. Again he greets her with that lazy smile. Tiny butterflies erupt in her stomach. She’s alone right now. Any trouble from him would be bad news for her! Why is he here? Doesn’t he have business to do in Noxus? Important things to do anywhere but near her?

“Hello Darius,” Lux says trying to edge around the large man.

“Hello Lux! Has anyone ever complimented on you how delightfully devious you are? Because that trick on Talon is amazingly devious. I’m impressed how you pulled that off so smoothly.” Darius tells her, as he moves out of her way. 

“Being called devious is not a compliment to a Demacian, Darius.” Lux explains as she reaches for her books. His cloak brushes against her bare arms, it feels warm to the touch. A blush crosses her face. Darius is very close to her. Heat radiates off his body and warms up her skin as she tries to grab her book. Thankfully Darius moves further away, giving her more room. Darius smells like cedar and soap, a surprising combination on the large warrior. Lux continues to fight her unwanted blush.

“Hmmmm. Good night Lux. Take care.” Darius mumbles in exchange.

“Farewell, Darius.” Lux says quickly as she makes her exit, heart beating quickly. In dim lighting Lux would almost think Darius is blushing at her just as hard as she blushing back. But, no, that is impossible! There is no way Darius could blush. Such a cute reaction is not possible on that man!


	3. Don't Mock Lux, Seriously It's A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal learns the hard way not to mess with Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fueled by all the bullshit women put up with.

After the news about Talon spreads around the Fields of Justice, Lux enjoys a couple weeks of peace. Most male champions give her a wide berth, not wanting to get involved in her feud with Draven. Harassment levels are at an all time low, and all the ladies of the League bask in the awkward silence. Lux has all the support she needs from the other women, and not a single male champion bothers her. Flat out being avoided is  _ miles _ above daily cat calls; however, she can’t say that  _ all _ the men of the League avoid her. There are two exceptions: her brother, and Darius. Ever since he found her preferred reading spot, he shows up when she settles down to read. 

 

It becomes routine for Darius to wave at her the moment she enters the common room. Lux politely waves back, then takes her spot on the couch. They exchange a few words, nothing more than the basics of small talk. Last Lux checked, and that was this morning, Draven is still pink. He’s claimed a leave of absence due to illness, and hasn’t made a public appearance since the curse took effect. Yet, not once does Darius mention his brother’s name. Despite the fact that Draven is surely desperate for the cure by now, Darius never asks her about it. Instead he asks about her, and how her day went. His calm, quiet company is very nice, and at some point she realizes she’s begun to look forward to it.

 

Graciously Darius helps her sit down, offering one of his large hands for stability. She accepts his help automatically, thanks to the years of etiquette hammered into her by her mother. In fact, Lux rather enjoys this small display of chivalry, so unexpected from a Noxian General. His hands are large and calloused, yet his touch is delicate, and not once does he crush her hands. Books come out when they’re both seated, now side by side. Golden silence prevails for several hours as they read. Usually Lux heads home once the sun sets, and the hextech lamps turn on. Darius gets to his feet first, surprising agile, helping her to her feet. He escorts her to the exit, then they part ways. 

 

As they walk side by side, comfortable silence between them Lux is tempted to ask him a question. She’s curious about why Darius seeks out her company. In Demacia, everyone wants something; manipulating your neighbors is expected. They walk side by side down several corridors, comfortable silence between them. But as far as she can tell, he doesn’t have an ulterior motive. As a spy, determining the real reason Noxians do things is one of many speciality skills she’s picked up. Lux isn’t certain how people interact on a daily basis in Noxus. Oh, she’d watched nobles talk all the time, but how people with backgrounds like General Darius are a mystery to her. All the time she was in and out of the other City State, she never had the time to just talk to the natives. Spying didn’t leave room for socializing, so she can’t be certain what Darius wants from their interactions. It amazes her for a moment that she’s come to their destination, in perfect harmony. They walked this section as if they were doing a military march. She hasn’t done something like that since she was in school! For the first time, she finds herself intrigued by what drives Noxians to seek out the company of others. Noxian’s aren’t like Demacians, they socialize for different reasons. His motives pique her curiosity something fierce. They’re both at the exit, shoulder to shoulder, and Darius is starting to turn to head in a different direction.

 

“Ah...Darius, I was curious ab-....” Before she can finish her sentence, a loud, fake cough interrupts her.

 

Blue eyes shift from Darius to the person wanting her attention. Just a few feet away is Ezreal, cocky grin on his face. Both of his hands are in his pants, hands appearing to resting slightly above his crotch and he is slouched against the wall. Its an obscene scene, and not really surprising from what she knows of his character. His blue eyes sweep her up and down, lingering on her chest before finally dragging up to meet her eyes. Disgust runs down her spine at the sight of him. She knows that Draven invited Ezreal over as a guest just a couple days ago, so she isn’t surprised to see him here, just irritated at his timing. How dare this creten interrupt her conversation with Darius! Blue eyes blaze with fury, and Darius pauses his walk.     

 

“I’m fine. I can handle Ezreal.” Lux hisses, not wanting anyone to fight her battles for her!

 

“I look forward to hearing what you do to him. Farewell, Lux.” Darius gives her a common Noxian military salute traditionally given before a battle. 

 

The sign of respect is touching, and she returns the salute with the Demacian version. His smile causes an emotion to flutter in her gut. That she squashes with a fierce mental shove. There is no way she can afford to be feel anything but determination. Ezreal is a notorious playboy, a powerful mage, and her equal in intelligence. Out of all the little boys Draven might recruit, he was the only she was concerned about going against. His smirk grinds on her already frayed temper.

 

“What do you want?” Lux demands, not wanting to waste her valuable time on this playboy. Her hands rest on her hips, blue eyes cold and hard like Demacian steel.

 

“You know what I want. Why are you being so difficult about it, babe?” Ezreal’s voice is smooth like oil, and Lux has to force herself to not run the opposite direction.

 

Ezreal stops leaning against the wall, his hands sliding out of his pants. There is a slight gleam of sweat on his hands, picked up from what must have been his sweaty dick. Soon he strides over towards her, invading her personal space as he leans against a wall just inches away from her face. Those grimy, sweaty hands are too close, and she feels like vomiting. Bile rises in her throat, but Lux refuses to step back despite how close Ezreal is. She can’t afford to appear weak, but she wants to bolt for cover.

 

“Just tell me what you want. Otherwise you’re wasting my time.” Lux spits out the words, venom dripping off her tongue at his attitude. 

 

“You. Me. On a date.” Ezreal leans even closer, his breath hot against her cheek. Lux is just about at her creeper limites. Ezreal is so gross, she can’t decide between punching him or throwing up.

 

“Fine. We’re doing this tonight. I’ve got better things I want to do. Because the sooner I reject you, the sooner you can tell Draven he failed again.” Lux says, voice all smooth like honey. She steps back a couple steps, admiring the somewhat stupefied look on Ezreal’s face. He was not expecting this!

 

“Ugh, okay...you want to go to my place or should I go to yours…?” An eager undertone sends more bile up her throat.

 

“We’re going on a romantic date to a nice resturant. I think we should try the Lumiere, it’s nice. You’re also paying, because you’re the one who wants to do this.” Lux’s voice still stays honey sweet, but Ezreal acts like she cuts him when she gets to the part about paying for dinner.

 

“I can’t afford that. How about I just cook something at my place? Then we can…” Ezreal’s eyes drop to her chest and linger. One of his hands slides off the wall and loops around her waist.

 

“No!” Lux shouts, as bile actually rises up and lands on her tongue. The feel of his sweaty palm against her lower back causes her to try and wiggle out of his grip.

 

“Aw, don’t be such a prude. You’ll like it, I promise.” Ezreal leans closer, his actually daring to come near hers.

 

Something inside of Lux snaps, her vision going red. How dare this cretin treat her this way! She’s not an object he can use and discard, she’s a person! And this person just told him no, and he’s trying to force moves on her! Whatever initial plan she had for him changes in a heartbeat. Ezreal is a threat. As a Demacian, and a woman, it’s her sworn duty to stop him! Her wand, long since forgotten, glows brightly.

 

“Transmogulate!” Lux chants one of Lulu’s signature spells, her magic weaving on Ezreal.

 

Instead of a human male, there is now a large golden retriever with blue eyes. Ezreal seems stunned by this development, and doesn’t move an inch. Swifty lunging forward, Lux tackles the dog. Light beams brightly from her fingers, twisting into a long, golden collar and leash. Now that creep can’t escape!

 

“Bad boy! Bad dog!” Lux snarls at Ezreal who is realizing that he’s in a lot more trouble than he anticipated. Normally such a spell doesn’t last more than a few seconds, but Lux has month's worth of Draven caused humiliation to fuel the spell. Without warning Ezreal where she’s going, she starts to drag him towards the teleport room. He struggles, but thankfully he’s not used to walking on four legs like the animal he is. It’s take her a few moments, but she loads them both onto a teleport pad, and programs it for the nearest vet. The vet tech takes a single look at the steaming Lux, and the terrified looking dog, and give in to her demands to see a vet right now. 

 

“You want to me neuter this dog? Tonight? With you watching?” The vet asks, her voice rising high in shock at Lux’s demands.     

 

“Yes. I’ll pay you ten thousand gold in advance. Ez is a very bad boy, and tries to knock up any bitch he comes across.” Lux’s voice is hot with rage, and Ezreal frantically tries to hide under a desk.

 

“Well, normally I wouldn’t accept to such terms. But you are Demacian nobility, and a Champion of the League. I’m certain I can fit you in.” The vet smiles, very uncertain about all of this.

 

“Here’s your gold.” Lux reaches into her purse, a magical thing that has limitless room. Swiftly she pulls out piles and piles of large, gold Demacian Crowns stacking them on the Vet’s desk. Ez starts to howl and whine with each coin she slams down. 

 

Uncertainty melting away at the sight of gold piling up, the Vet leads Lux to a back room. With a firm hold on Ezreal’s leash, she drags him into the back. When the  operation is complete, and Lux managed to keep Ezreal trapped as a dog the the entire time, she drags the now drugged Ezreal outside. Once she’s clear of the vet’s office, she dumps Ezreal’s drugged form behind a dumpster. 

 

“This is for all the women who ended up in places like this. We’re not objects you can use. I wish I could do more, but sadly, there are strict laws in place against murder. Go ahead a report me, I’ll be happy to tell everyone who listen how you ended up like this. You’ve just been served Justice for all the woman you mistreated.” Lux gives a not so gentle kick to Ezreal, who just groans in pain. 

  
Then she stops off without looking back. Never in her life has she ever been so mad! Of course Ezreal can get his balls back, there’s surgeries for it in Zaun. All she’s done is cost him a lot of money and his dignity. However, she’s already typing a statement to give to the major newspapers. By the time the drugs have worn off, everyone will know what happened to Ezreal. As a noble, all she’ll pay is a fine her family can easily afford to pay. She’s hopeful no one else will help Draven, because she doesn’t think she can handle another idiot! Why can’t more men be like Darius? He’s always treated her with respect! She wonders what he’ll think of this night’s events.


	4. The Final Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux reaches her absolute of male bullshit with Ezreal, and things come to head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Pretty in Pink! There's a short epilogue after this, but the story is done. This is my Christmas gift to DefinitelyNotScott!

It takes Lux a few moments to submit her story to the major newspapers in Piltover, Zaun, and Noxus. Not in Demacia, that kind of story isn’t published at home. A reporter calls her on the comm Lux is forced to carry with her per Institute of Justice law. The reporter, an eager young lady with hazel eyes and frizzy, unkempt hair, asks for an interview before the story goes live. Lux scans for a reporter badge, find it on the end of a Star Guardian Lanyard and spots the name ‘Liz’.

 

“I would love to answer some questions, Liz,” Lux replies with a smile and slight tilt of her head in the direction of the comm resting on her palm. The reporter gapes a little and stares at Lux with a wide-eyed look. Lux makes a slight dismissive motion with her left hand and her smile grows larger.  “Ask away.”

 

“Why were you on a date with Ezreal?” Liz fires the question off as her fingers are already typing on a tablet in one hand.

 

“It’s a long story, but the short version is men are troublesome when rejected. I’ve been flooded with guys hitting on me to prove a point since I turned Draven down. Ezreal is the latest in a long stream of blind dates to prove Draven wrong.” Lux replies with an indifferent tone and slight shrug of her shoulders. As Liz types more on the tablet, Lux feels her mind putting on her best Lady of Luminosity act. It’s like she slips on an old pair of boots that fit perfectly and the persona of her political person in Demacia rises up like the sun at dawn. Her shoulders straighten,  her spine is upright, and she graces Liz with a bright smile, blue eyes vibrant and attentive.  A bright smile goes a long way and Lux weaponizes every tool she owns, including her appearance.

 

“Ugh, men are the worst sometimes!” Liz groans, both eyes rolling upwards before she nods her head sharply. They both share a moment of solidarity. Both of her eyes snap back to Lux, the hazel in them shifting to a dangerous shade of green, and her smile turns sharp with a conspiring side look. “So, the rumors about Draven being cursed into being pink by you are true?”

 

“I can’t confirm or deny any rumors, Liz,” Lux says before letting out a short, high pitched giggle. Liz winces at the sound but doesn’t stop typing. “But I can say that I don’t tolerate bullshit from anyone. I’m tired of being treated like an object.”

 

The exchange goes on for several more minutes. Liz tries a few more times to get a straight answer from Lux but is deflected away. Finally, the young reporter sighs and ends the interview. Now to wait. Every five minutes Lux refreshes her social media feed, face still and emotionless.

Blue eyes note when it goes live, and she clicks on the first article. Quickly she reads over the entire thing and her face breaks into a huge smile. Liz puts a very positive spin on it for Lux, and Ezreal is not spared. Her comm is slipped into her pocket and she walks over to the teleportation pad and heads home.

  
  


Garen isn’t home to greet her at the door. Lux steps off the teleport pad and comes face to face with her parents. Illia is a few steps behind her husband, one of her hands resting lightly on his shoulder. Her father crosses his arms across his chest when she fully materializes. One of his feet is tapping against the floor, his armored boot going thud, thud, thud! A cold lump settles in her throat at the sight of her parents. Not good, this is not good at all. As she opens her mouth to explain, Illia snaps her free hand. A silence spell wraps around her throat and Lux wants to scream. Her voice chokes and doesn’t come out.

 

“Luxanna, what are you thinking attacking a respectable member of Piltover!” Her father cold voice washes over like ice. “Ezreal is an upstanding member of society who has done a lot to advance the progress of Runeterra with his explorations. He might be a little free-spirited at times, but he is not a bad man. How dare you treat him like that! Demacia needs to be on good terms with Piltover. Our family is the shining example of Demacia, we can’t lower ourselves to petty revenge against others. You’re a disgrace to the family, to…”

 

Lux can’t hear her father over the roaring in her ears. Her whole body hurts from the force of his words. She spins on her heel and slams her hands against the teleport pad, and when the light of teleportation fades she runs off. She looks around to see where she went. The Institute of War. Power builds on her and a pressure crushes her throat.

 

“AHHHHHHHH!” Lux yells her hands balling into tight fists against her sides. The spell her mother placed on her shatters with a painful burst of magic.

 

One of her feet steps forward, then her other foot moves. Lux's whole body is shaking. Her teeth press tight together and her face and neck are wet. Another step, then another happens as she walks down the empty hallway. Before long, she finds herself running. Her feet stall to a stop when she reaches the small room she reads in. One hextech lamp is providing light. She stomps over to her favorite couch. Lux sits down. Her legs pull up and she hugs her knees to her chest. She buries her face in her arms and sobs. Sleep claims Lux long after her body runs out of tears.

 

"Lux? Lux!"

 

Lux startles as a hand touches her shoulder. Her mind snaps into awareness and she releases her body from a tight ball shape. Stiff muscles scream in protest but she doesn’t stop moving. Any hesitation will be her last! One of her hand's balls into a fist and she swings a right hook in the direction of the person touching her without permission. Blue eyes focused on the very large hand that stops her punch from landing. The hand belongs to Darius. Darius is sitting next to her. Those green eyes look at her with a softness she doesn't recognize. His eyebrows are furrowed deep, and he smiles when she met his gaze.

 

"Are you okay?" Darius inquires his voice low and gentle. His hand pulls away from her shoulder and the other releases her fist. "You're injured. I didn't see any reports of Ezreal hurting you in the news."

 

Lux opens her mouth to speak and all that comes out is a painful croak. Her throat hurts and itches. A hand reaches for it but Darius grabs her wrist. Carefully he pulls her hand away. He shakes his head slightly.

 

"Your throat looks like you've been choked, burned and cut. I have a first aid kit in a pocket." Darius speaks soft and low like he's afraid she's going to bolt if he talks loudly. He lets go of her wrist and reaches into one of the pockets in his cloak. From his cloak comes a small box full of potion jars, bandages, and some other odds and ends. He pulls out a canteen and pours some water on a piece of cloth from the first aid kit. Lux tries not to swallow as he starts to clean her throat. "I know you did a real number to Ezreal, but I'm going to kill him for hurting you."

 

As Lux hears that she gulps down a lump of emotion. His hands are gentle on her skin. Her face feels hot. Darius tenderly tends to her wound. His fingers lightly brush green mixture against her skin. As the cool green gel touches her wounds the pain eases away. Her eyebrows march towards her hairline. Whatever that stuff is, it's some of the best she's been treated with! Finally, he wraps a clean linen bandage around the area.

 

"T-thank you Darius," Lux whispers. Her voice works, rusty and sore, and that lump in her stomach eases up.

 

"No problem Lux. I'm glad he didn't hurt you worse. When you're safely home, I'm going to hunt Ezreal down and kill him for doing this to you." Darius talks gently but his voice hardens into a razor edge by the end.

 

Tears fill her eyes at hearing Darius. Her own parents didn't care about how Ezreal treated her. They're the ones who hurt her. Demacian nobility cared less for her than a Noxian. A hiccup escaped her and tears start falling. The sobbing comes back in force.

 

"You're safe, it's okay now. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise." Darius murmurs reassuring and he takes off his cloak and drapes it over her shoulders. Those green eyes, full of compassion and concern, gaze at her. The smile drops from his lips and he reaches for her but stops halfway. "Can I hold you?"

 

A slight nod jerks her head. Darius is the first person to ever ask permission. His arms, large and comforting, move around her. Soon she's wrapped in a tender hug. She buries her head against the soft part of his arm where there’s no armor and sobs. Garen, her parents, her servants, they just provide touch and comfort without asking first. After Ezreal and all that's happened, his asking is unexpected. However, it's something she always wants and right now is what she needs. Lux doesn't understand. Why? Why is Darius being so kind to her? He's a Noxian! Her whole body shakes from her sobbing. One of his hands moves up her back and rests lightly on her head as he makes soft, reassuring noises. That hand softly strokes her hair. Lux likes the feeling a lot and she feels her ears burn.

 

As Lux empties the pain of everything from her heart with each tear she feels more unfamiliar emotions replace the void left behind by the pain, hurt, and betrayal. Darius smells like pine soap, clean leather, and oiled metal. She is reminded strongly of home, of feeling safe, of her family’s armory. He’s warm, firm, gentle, and real. Lux slowly pulls away from his embrace as her tears slow to a stop, but she doesn’t move his hands off her. Something about being with Darius is comforting and she doesn’t want to lose that. She gives Darius a small smile then turns a bright red as he gives her a soft kiss on the forehead. Her blush only deepens as he laughs softly.

 

“That was nice. Thank you, Darius,” Lux whispers her voice still not up to working at full volume. Her face doesn’t stop being red.  _ Maybe I should turn invisible! I can’t seem to stop blushing! _

 

“I’m glad you’re not seriously injured. I read the newspaper article about your interactions with Ezreal yesterday. I wanted to compliment you on being,” Darius pauses for a moment and his lips pursed tightly together for a brief moment. “On being delightfully cunning. When you didn’t appear in the main lobby like normal I got worried.” Darius replies with a half smile, half concerned look.    
  
“After several hours of waiting, I decided something else must have happened to you. I went looking for you,” Darius explained and he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I found you here in our usual reading spot. After I made sure no one would bother us,” Darius spoke but glanced briefly at the doors before looking at her. “I waited for you to wake up but… you didn’t move for several hours. I risked waking you up to make sure you weren’t hurt. You have a great right hook. I want to compliment your technique. If I wasn’t expecting you to respond like that I would have gotten a black eye. I’m curious what happened, but… if you’re not ready to talk about things, I won’t push. I will hunt down and kill Ezreal so it will never happen again.”

 

Lux’s eyes widen. She looks up at the skylight to see the night sky, then her eyes glance at the doors, before going back to look at Darius. Both doors, composed of interlocking oak and cherry wood boards, are closed. Memories of those doors being open rise up, and she appraises them like she does while spying. They’re at least four inches thick, huge panels of solid wood. It’s possible that the doors weigh more than Garen, all his armor, plus his sword combined. Before becoming the Institute of War, the building had been a highly contested fortress, a source of tension between Noxus and Demacia. As a sign of peace, the fortress was declared public property and belonged to no one. There’s a familiar battle ax wedged between the handles acting like an impromptu lock. I thought the doors at the Institute of War couldn’t be closed after the peace treaty was signed! She mentally whistles at how much brute strength it would take to open or close those doors. Garen could do it, but not easily or without good reason. If she tells anyone the full truth, she knows she can tell Darius.

 

“It’s not a compliment to a Demacian to be called cunning, or to have a solid right hook as a response to being woken up Darius,” Lux says softly, her eyes soften as he freezes and his ears turn slightly pink. He’s adorable when he tries to compliment me! That pause from before had been his attempt to think of a Demancian compliment it seems! Warm fuzzy feelings fill her gut.

Darius tries to give a good compliment, but Noxians think different attributes are worthy. Unlike Demacia who thinks that appearances are more important than self-worth sometimes. Shame takes over, shoving out the warm fuzzy feelings and curling around her insides hot and heavy.

 

“Demacian compliments are hard.” Darius sighs but doesn’t say anything else, his eyes staying on her with a look she thinks might be full of longing. A hopeful gaze that rises up in the green depths before going back under the mask of professional, indifferent soldier. That look summons a lump of emotion in her throat that she swallows before speaking.

 

“Ezreal didn’t hurt me. It was my parents. They don’t approve of how I’ve been acting towards the men giving me grief. The final straw was my petty revenge against an important citizen of Piltover. My mother placed a silence spell on my throat when I got home. Apparently, as a Demacian noble, my duty to my country is important than my sense of self-worth and respect.” Lux spits out the last sentence like she would spoiled meat. “After I couldn’t stomach their self-righteous lecture about letting a bad man do bad things because Demacia needs the alliance with Piltover, I ran here. I shattered the spell, which is when my throat became injured.”

 

“I can get away with killing Ezreal. I can’t get away with murdering two Demacians nobles.” Darius sighs his head shaking slightly. “What is it with Demacians thinking true strength is worthless.” His eyes lose their focus for a moment, his eyebrows forming a deep, sharp point before going smooth. Not long after, his gaze snaps back to her. He faces turns a very interesting shade of red, an even deeper shade than when he complimented her. “ Do you want to go back home? If you don’t want to… that is… I… Ugh! I have a spare room you can stay in while you find a new home.”

 

Lux finds the world around her slow to a complete stop. Her mind scrambles to piece together the information she’s hearing from Darius. Yes! I want to stay with you! Her mouth drops open but her thoughts stay stuck inside. Nothing comes out of her mouth. Pieces of the puzzle fall into place and her lungs are struggling to work. Surely Darius doesn’t like her like that! Ask! Now! Ask Darius why he’s seeking out a Demacian’s company!

 

“Darius, why are you seeking me out my company? As I understand the Noxian culture, you wouldn’t want to spend time with me. It’s a sign of weakness in Noxus to treat an enemies wounds. There’s a peace treaty, but Noxus and Demacia aren’t on friendly terms.” As she asks, her face settles into her careful mask of professional cool. She needs to know why, she needs to be certain before she acts on her emotions like she wants.

 

“Ah… well… Noxians value strength in all its forms. I was surprised to find it in you. When I sought you out to foil Draven’s plan, I was not expecting you to express the three pillars of strength. I wasn’t raised to find women attractive based on physical appearances. Noxians find beauty and attractiveness in how strong a person is.” Darius drops his gaze and his arms from her. His hands clasped together and his thumbs fiddle against each other. “You’re very pretty and strong and… I… like spending time with you. I enjoy being with you. You’re strong and I want to be a part of your life.” Darius doesn’t look up at her and his thumbs move faster. “It’s why I’ve been trying to flirt with you.”

 

“Oh!” Lux’s mouth forms into a small circle. Her hands move up to her face to cover her cheeks and hide the blush that refuses to go away. Her heart beats faster and the shame is driven out by the warm fuzzy feeling. She drops her hands from her face and rests them lightly over Darius’s hands. “It is a Demacian compliment to call someone pretty. Most Demacian flirting is convoluted and takes ages. Noxian flirting is refreshingly blunt even if I’m not used to it. Yet.”

 

Darius snaps his gaze to hers and his hands grasp hers. His eyes hold a hope so strong it hurts her soul with an equally powerfully want. She gives him a smile.

 

“Ugh, how do Demacians propose marriage?” Darius asks his voice rising a bit of the last word. His thumbs rub over her hands softly.

 

“You don’t want to know. It’s a long, drawn-out process I think is awful. I was not looking forward it.” Lux whispers and her lips break her cool mask with a warm smile that takes over her entire face. “How do Noxians propose?”

 

“After we find someone worthy, we offer compliments to express our affection, then we offer a place in our homes to the person we wish to marry,” Darius explains his voice dropping low and he keeps his eyes on her. “If both people find living together agreeable after a year, the marriage is deemed strong enough to be made official. There’s a ceremony, paperwork is signed, there’s a party with lots of food, the guests bring gifts, and the newly married couple exchange vows and a token of their bond.”

 

“I see,” Lux exclaims. I wish I had known sooner! It also explains a lot of odd things I witnessed while spying. Her eyes stare at Darius, she needs to know one more thing. “What happens if the people don’t find living together agreeable?”

 

“Ah! Then they go separate ways while any shared belongings are split evenly. Often the Noxian with a higher rank gives part of their income to the other for a year. That’s customary but not required. I wouldn’t leave you without anywhere to go if we didn’t work out.” Darius gulps the last word and he gives her another look full of hope and longing.

 

“I would be happy to live with you. I accept your marriage proposal. I enjoy your company a lot.” Lux speaks the last sentence without whispering.

 

“I’m glad. Let’s go home,” Darius almost shouts as he leaps off the couch and offers her a hand up. “Together.”

 

“Yes,” Lux says with a smile as she takes his hand. When she gets to her feet she freezes slightly. “What about Draven? I don’t want to deal with more of his bullshit.”

 

“He won’t bother you. I promise I’ll keep him from bothering you. He looks in pretty in pink. I think he can stay that way for how he treated you,” Darius mutters darkly. He doesn’t let go of her hand as they walk towards the door side by side.

 

“Haha. That’s part of the cure. Pffft, hahaha.” Lux has a hard muffling her laughter. She trusts Darius to keep Draven away from her. Draven will have a hard enough time with the cure as is. “He needs to look in a mirror, say ‘I look pretty in pink’ and mean it. Then he has to kiss his reflection like he would his one true love.”

 

“That’s the cure? Hahahahaha! That cure is like a curse to Draven. You’re brilliant! Your guile is beyond measure. Hahaha. Can I tell him? Haha. I want to see the horror in his expression. Please?” Darius has a hard speaking he’s laughing so hard. It takes him several tries to free his battle ax from the door handles  as his body shakes with mirth.

 

Lux gasps from lack air as she laughs with him. Tears run down her cheeks and she leans against Darius for support. She wraps one arm around around the least armored part of Darius and her other arm wraps around her own side as her laughter shakes her body. The two of them support each other as they laugh at Draven’s plight.

 

“Yes. Haha. You can tell him. Pffft, hahaha. Consider it an engagement gift,” Lux speaks, one of her hands wiping tears from her face as a happiness fills her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with the story this long! Or if you're new to it, glad to see you here at the end of this particular fic.


	5. Draven really is pretty in pink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue! Draven shows the world he is pretty in pink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!

“Noxians sure know how to throw a party,” Lux murmurs softly. Exactly one year after she moved in with Darius, the official wedding celebration took place. Now she is married to the love of her life. Who is currently passed out on the couch. His mouth is open slightly while a faint snore escapes his parted lips. One large hand is on the floor while the other is tucked around their nine month old son who is also sound asleep.    
  
Lux knows she doesn’t have long before their son wakes up demanding a late night meal. All the guests are gone, the mess taken care of, and now she is taking a much needed break. Darius is taking care of their son so she can have a moment alone to read. Her lips curve into a smile at the cute image her husband and son make. With a tiny shake of her head, she pulls back up her book.  _ Knock! Knock!  _ A frown replaces her smile and she glares at her book. Who could be demanding her husband’s attention at this hour? Not long after the knock one the servants steps into the room and looks around. The servant spots her and and gulps. 

 

“My lady Lux,” a servant speaks with both hands fidgeting against their chest. “Someone is here to see you.”

 

“Tell them I’m preoccupied.” Lux gives the servant a dismissive look before glancing back at her book.

 

“My lady Lux, I can’t.” The servant starts to shift from foot to foot unable to meet her glare.

 

“What do you -” Before Lux can finish someone strides into the room all smiles.

 

“Don’t worry, I got this. I’ll handle your boss.” Draven remarks with a lazy drawl as he shoves the servant out of the room with both of his hands.

 

“Draven why are you here.” Lux demands as she sets down her book. Since Draven isn’t pink and she hasn’t seen him normal flesh colored since she first put on the curse, she suspects she knows why he is here.

 

“I came to tell you the greatest news ever dearest sister.” Draven replies as he puffs out his chest and thumps it with one hand.

 

“Tell me then leave.” Lux exclaims as she crosses both of her arms across her chest and glares at her brother-in-law. Darius shifts his hand off the floor and rests it against their son, but his eyes stay closed.

 

“I wanted to tell you about the Pretty in Pink clothing line! You showed me how wonderful I look in the color.” Draven says as he waggled his eyebrows at her, his mustache swaying from the force of his wide grin. He walks closer then bends down on one knee before her, his head bowed down low that his mustache touches the carpet. “I apologize for how I treated you before. I was going about things the wrong way. You were smart to curse me like you did.” Draven explains as he looks up at her. There’s a somber look deep in those green eyes that meet her with a seriousness. “I’m donating one hundred of the proceeds that Pretty in Pink earns towards shelters and awareness. Draven is a changed man thanks to you.”

 

“Ugh,” Lux tries to speak but her mouth refuses to work. Her jaw drops. It snaps shut and words refuse to come. Her brain can’t overcome the stunning things coming from Draven.

 

“I’ll be sure to donate one of everything from the line to you. I’m sure you look pretty in pink, just like I do.” Draven’s reply doesn’t sound smug and there’s nothing joking in his eyes.

 

“That’s nice Draven.” Darius speaks up from the couch eyes still shut. Their son wakes up and starts to wail loudly his tiny fists waving. “My son needs to eat and you’re surely got a busy day planned tomorrow. Why don’t you leave?”

 

“Yes, yes. I can see that I need to make my exit. See you both later!” Draven bounces up to his feet and strides out the way he came. He looks back over his shoulder at the door and strikes a pose before exiting.

 

“Was he serious?” Lux asks as she takes her son from Darius. She slips up her shirt and leads her son to a nipple for his dinner. 

 

“Yeah. Draven doesn’t lie about things like this. He thinks it is beneath him. Huh, I wasn’t expecting him to change this much. I’m glad he did.” Darius replies before he plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

“I’m glad he changed, but I’m kinda not. He was pretty in pink. I had gotten used to him being that color.” Lux smiles at her husband before grinning down at her son. The future looks bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
